


Adore You

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Kevin doesn't love parties, M/M, Reggie loves space, party!au, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Maybe getting dragged to a party wouldn't be as bad as Kevin thought it would be.
Relationships: Kevin Keller/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin Keller had really never been one for parties. Josie had dragged him to this stupid thing. As far as he was concerned, it was too many people crammed into Reggie’s house that was too loud. To Kevin, it was all just too much. He knew that Josie had the best intentions by bringing him to what she considered a wild and fun night. 

He finally glanced up from his phone to say something to his step-sister about wanting to go home but found himself alone on the couch. He let out a small huff before getting up and heading to the kitchen to get a drink. 

Everyone else in the room seemed wrapped up in whatever they had going on, entirely unaware of Kevin’s presence. The only one who seemed to notice that he was even there was the host of the party of himself. 

Reggie was in the middle of getting another beer when he saw Kevin enter the room. “Need a drink, Kev?” He offered with a smile.

Kevin managed a smile for the first time since he’d gotten out of the car. “Surprise me, Mantle.”

Reggie poured a couple of things into a cup before he slid it across the counter to Kevin. 

Kevin cautiously took the red plastic cup in his hands. He was about to raise it to his lips before he stopped to ask, “What is this exactly?”

Reggie chuckled, sipping his beer, “Sprite and vodka.” He answered with a small wink. “You’re too cute for me to poison you or something, Kev.” 

Kevin did his best to hide the blush that rose in his face with his drink. “Careful Mantle, or the rest of the bulldogs, will think you’re trying to flirt.” 

Reggie smirked and moved to the other side of the counter to stand at Kevin’s side. “Oh, I could show you more obvious flirting, Kev.” He told him, before pressing a swift kiss to his cheek. “Besides, I don’t give a shit what any of the rest of them think of me.”

Kevin was speechless. He honestly didn’t know what to say. It took him a few moments for him to regain his composure. “So, are you drunk, or is this a joke?” He asked, honestly. 

Reggie was almost a little hurt that Kevin would think that this was a joke. “This is only my second beer and would showing you the bi pride flag that’s hanging up in my bedroom prove to you that this isn’t a joke?” He countered. 

He was a bit surprised by Reggie’s response. Kevin nodded slightly. “You know what, Reg? Yeah. I do. I wanna see that.” He answered. 

Reggie smiled and took hold of Kevin’s hand to lead him upstairs to his bedroom. They both kept hold of their drinks. Once Reggie opened the door, Kevin was surprised. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but the galaxy bedding and the plush bulldog sat on the bed, wasn’t it. 

Reggie seemed to know where his eyes were going. He quickly left his side to try and stash away the stuffed animal under his bed. “I..Sorry you had to see that. Thought I hid that under my bed.” He admitted. 

Kevin couldn’t help his smile. “Reg, I can’t exactly judge. I keep a teddy bear on my bed. His name is Sock.”

Reggie managed a small smile and got the plush bulldog back out from under the bed. “Her name is Beca.”

Kevin smiled. “That’s kinda adorable, Reg. Not gonna lie.” He told him with a smile. 

Reggie sat down on the bed. He gestured for Kevin to sit down next to him. 

Kevin managed a glance at the pride flag that hung on the wall above Reggie’s bed. “That is honestly the last thing I was expecting to see, not gonna lie.”

Reggie managed a smile, with a small shrug. “Honestly, that’s kinda a relief, cause I thought I was being obvious with checking you out.” He admitted. 

The blush in Kevin’s cheeks seemed to come back with a vengeance. “I..Also had no idea that you felt that way about me Reg…” 

Reggie picked up his beer off his nightstand. “Please. I have been trying to make a move since you and Moose broke up.”

A silence hung in the air between them. The only sound in the room was the music that was pounding downstairs. 

Reggie closed his eyes, just humming along to it, “Walk the fire for you. Just let me adore you.”

Kevin managed a smile. He sat his drink down beside Reggie’s and moved to sit in his lap. “Like it’s the only thing I’ll ever do.”

Reggie barely opened his eyes, to close the gap between their lips. His arms snaked their way around Kevin’s waist. 

It felt like forever until their lips parted. Kevin gently rested his forehead against Reggie’s. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re a really good kisser?” He whispered. 

Reggie managed a small smile. “Can’t say you’re the first, but I would say that you’re my favorite person that I’ve heard it from.” He admitted. 

Kevin smiled a little, carding his fingers through Reggie’s hair. “So Reg, what do you do for fun besides sports?” 

Reggie couldn’t help his smile. For some reason, with Kevin, he felt like he wouldn’t be judged for being honest about his interests. “Either I go for a drive, or I look out the window with my telescope.” He admitted.

Kevin couldn’t help his smile. “You never struck me as the type to like space, Reg.”

Reggie couldn’t help his grin. It was rare that he got to share his passion with anyone without getting laughed at. “Sometimes, looking out at the stars, nothing else really matters.” He admitted with a smile before he got an idea. “Don’t think anyone else is in the backyard. Wanna head out there and I can show you constellations?”

Kevin didn’t think he would ever be able to say no to that smile, so he nodded. “Lead the way, Reg.”

Reggie couldn’t help his grin. He moved Kevin off his lap so he could get his telescope out of his closet. “Follow my lead, Kevin.”

Kevin smiled and followed Reggie to the back yard. He sat down next to him once Reggie had the telescope set up. 

Reggie smiled, just looking up at the stars. This was where he was most at peace. Nothing else mattered. Not his dad’s yelling. Not school. Not Football. Nothing. 

Kevin stayed silent, just watching that smile on Reggie’s face. He didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so at peace. He just gently rested his head on his shoulder. He had to admit that the sky did look beautiful. He took Reggie’s hand in his own and intertwined. “This is nice, Reg.”


	2. Chapter 2

Reggie had honestly thought that last night had been a dream. It became all the more apparent that it wasn’t, when he rolled over, only to find Kevin still sound asleep next to him. He couldn’t help his smile, as he wrapped his arm around him, pulling Kevin against his chest. 

Kevin barely stirred in his sleep. His head was pounding. In that moment, it dawned on him why he didn’t drink much. He didn’t remember whose bed he was in. He barely opened his eyes, to find Reggie laying next to him, casually scrolling through Instagram.

A smile crossed Reggie’s lips as soon as he saw those gorgeous green eyes open. “Morning sleepy head. Wanna go to Pop’s for breakfast?”

Kevin let out a small groan. “World’s too bright.”

Reggie smiled. “I’ve got sunglasses you can borrow. Plus coffee will help your hangover.” He wanted to do whatever he could to coax Kevin into a cute breakfast date. 

Kevin finally managed to sit up. “Fine.”

Reggie managed a smile. He got up to throw on a random hoodie and grab his car keys. He was fully prepared to go get breakfast in the sweatpants he was wearing. 

Kevin scanned the floor for the sweater he’d taken off the night before. “You’re not even gonna get dressed?” He questioned.

Reggie grabbed the sunglasses for him. He usually used them to hide a black eye from his dad. He was glad to be grabbing them with a smile on his face for once. “Bold of you to assume that this is the first time that I have gone to Pop’s for pancakes and a milkshake in my pajamas.” He joked.

Kevin smiled, finally finding his sweater. “Be lucky you’re cute, Mantle. Or I would be telling you to just drive me home.”

Reggie smiled, and offered Kevin his hand. “I will take the compliment if it means that you’ll go to breakfast with me, handsome.”

Kevin climbed out of the bed and put on his shoes, before sliding on the sunglasses. “So what exactly is your game here, Reg? Are you just messing around, or could you actually see us being boyfriends or something?” 

Reggie smiled, as the two made their way out of his room. “Honestly Kev? I wanna see where this goes between us. Cause like….I have never had a boyfriend before. But I really like you, and I really wanna see where things go between us. And I just..”

Kevin pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek in an attempt to silence his nervous ramblings. “Reggie, you don’t have to be nervous about this. I would be happy to be your boyfriend.” He told him with a gentle smile.

Reggie smiled. He knew Kevin had just agreed, but he still wanted to ask it to be cheesy. “Kevin Keller, would you do me the honor of being able to call you my boyfriend?” He asked with a smile. 

Kevin smiled. “Reggie Mantle, nothing would make me happier.”

Reggie couldn’t help his grin, as he opened the passenger side door of his car for Kevin. “Fair warning, I can be a bit of a sap sometimes.” He warned jokingly.

Kevin chuckled a little. “Oh I know, I heard all about it when you and Josie were together.” He told him. “A lot of the stuff that she thought was ridiculous, I told her I would practically melt if a guy did that for me.”

Reggie chuckled as he started to drive the two of them to Pop’s, “Like the matching shirts?”

Kevin nodded. “Exactly. Especially the Disney themed ones.”

Reggie couldn’t help his smirk. “Well, I know where to get ones that say ‘His Beauty’ and ‘His Beast’. We can definitely get matching Disney shirts.” He told him. 

Kevin chuckled a bit. “So which one of us is which?” He asked, assuming that he’d be the beauty.

Reggie glanced over at him. “Is that even a question? I’ve seen you during wrestling practice, babe. You’re the beast. I’m the beauty.”

A slight blush rose in Kevin’s face at being simply called babe. “You actually think I’m stronger than you?”

Reggie nodded. “Yeah. I know you are.” He told him. “Just wait till your next competition. I will be the ultimate wrestling cheerleader.”

Kevin smiled as he saw the diner come into view. “Would you seriously be there cheering me on?” He asked happily. 

Reggie nodded. “Yeah. Of course I would. You deserve to have someone cheering you on. And I would be happy to be that person.” He told him, as he parked his car. 

Kevin smiled, as they got out of the car.   
Reggie made sure to open the door for him, knowing Kevin still had a bit of a headache. 

The two of them slid into opposite sides of the booth in the somewhat crowded diner. Reggie didn’t care about who else was there. He smiled, taking a hold of Kevin’s hand from across the table. “This is honestly really nice.”

Kevin had been about to respond, when the two of them were cut off by the all too familiar voice of Cheryl Blossom. “Well well well boys, what do we have here?”

Reggie rolled his eyes, before giving her a look. “Do you mind, Blossom? My boyfriend and I were trying to have a nice breakfast date.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows raised. “I’m sorry, did you actually just say that sweet little darling Kevy was your boyfriend?”

Kevin decided to speak up to their defence. “Seriously Cheryl, we were just trying to get breakfast.”

Cheryl smiled a bit. “Sorry. TT and I just got curious after everyone saw you two making out under the stars last night at the party. We had no idea you two were an item.”

Reggie smiled, as the redhead seemed satisfied, and seemed to walk away. “Does she seriously call you Kevy?”

Kevin nodded. “I know. I know. It’s a stupid nickname, but she has called me that since elementary school.”

Reggie shook his head. “No. No, It’s cute.” He told him, as he took out his phone, to change a contact name in his phone. 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Please tell me that you aren’t changing my name in your phone to Kevy?” He asked. 

Reggie shook his head. “No. Kevy Bear actually.” He told him. “Y’know. Like Teddy Bear.” 

Kevin managed a small laugh. “Okay. I will admit, that is really cute.” 

The two of them happily had their breakfast. Reggie’s consisted of pancakes and a strawberry shake, while Kevin just had coffee. Once they were done, and Reggie paid for their meal, they made their way back out to the car. 

Reggie smiled, and started to drive Kevin home. He was happy. He truly was. “You know what Kev? I really had a great time today. And last night. Just….during all of this.” He told him.   
Kevin smiled, pressing a kiss to Reggie’s cheek, before getting out of the car. “I had a great time too. I’ll see you on Monday, beautiful.”


End file.
